1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, in particular, to a utility vehicle in which surroundings of a cabin is enclosed by cabin walls and an engine chamber is located under a cargo bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a utility vehicle provided with cabin walls, an inside of the cabin is protected from rain, snow, mud, or cold by the cabin walls. Nevertheless, in a utility vehicle of the conventional art, the inside of the cabin and the engine chamber located on a rear side are in fluid communication with each other through a lower space under a seat. Thus, while driving, in some cases, outside air, dust, or exhaust gas flows into the cabin through the lower space under a rear-side cabin wall and under the seat. Further, heat of the engine located under the cargo bed is easily conducted to the cabin. An example of prior art references is Japanese Patent No. 4828987. In a utility vehicle disclosed in this technical reference, an engine chamber is formed under a seat and the engine is accommodated in the engine chamber.